The Avatar's Temptation
by Livay
Summary: Korra has just moved to Republic City, seeing herself forced to live with her uncle Tenzin. Being transferred to her new school, she feels ambivalent. The city is so different from her village and exciting, yet she had to leave her friends behind. Will she be the new sporting ace of the school? And why is she unable to stop looking at her classmate? - A High School AU for Korrasami
1. Chapter 0 - Prologue

_Note: Hello dear readers! This Highschool AU of Legend of Korra was inspired by the picture of ZhuziBeiFang on Deviantart and I'll try my best to turn it into something great. I hope you enjoy my story ;]_

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

I wasn't happy about my father's decision but I _was_ kind of curious. Living in the mountains of the southern water kingdom I haven't seen much of the world. Yet my parents insisted on teaching me the culture of every kingdom. 'It would come in handy one day' they said and I can't object it. While they were taken with the different manners I've had a great interest in the sports each country featured. The fire kingdom's stunt shows, the rock throwing competitions of the earth nation and the acrobatic circus of the air nomads. Since I had, let me brag, mastered my country's water polo with 13 years, I started to take private lessons for all three of the other sports. My father, the elected president of our nation, was willing to pay for it as long as I learned the manners as well. And so my last four years have been a roller coaster ride with many ups and downs. Every P.E. class was exciting as hell and I couldn't wait to test my skills over and over again. On the other hand I had to pore over the traditions of each Element. To be honest, I liked the fire Element's outgoing, head forward attitude. They may be a bit too full of spirits but at least they wouldn't meditate like 3 hours long before they start to have dinner like some boring air fart. I meant seriously? I would starve to death! But I couldn't help it anyway. As from tomorrow I'd be living with my uncle Tenzin, a full fleshed air nomad, in the Republic City placed on earth nation's grounds. Tenzin's father was the founder of the city and a representative of each nation was elected as councilor to rule the republic. Tenzin was the air nomads representative and therefore a big star. He even mastered the traditional acrobatics, for what I sincerely respected and loved him, but _damn_ he was that super serious meditation addict. He was _Mr. Meditation_. I just hoped he'd let me take Naga with me, my polarbeardog. Otherwise I'd die of boredom.

I've read a lot about the city and when my uncle had visited he showed us the map. It was huge but compared to the number of people living there... 'Wow' was what I thought. The newest technologies everywhere you look. Cars, bikes, something called heater, some replacement for a campfire I guess, and most importantly _movers_! I've been dying to see one of those. Still I was desperate about leaving our village and my friends. I wasn't prepared to leave so soon but when my uncle Unalaq had suddenly passed away, the northern water nation had lost its leader and to prevent an uproar my father decided to head there and stay until the situation is fixed. My mother decided to go with him and therefore I could've gone with them or go and live in Republic City with Tenzin. I chose Tenzin and the big city. Katara, the best old lady in the world and mother of Tenzin, had taken care of me the last two weeks but today they would come and get me. My things were packed and the airship would come in a few minutes.

"Republic City here I come!"


	2. Chapter 1 - Welcome to Avatar Aang High

**Welcome to Avatar Aang High School**

"Korra!" I heard them screaming all over Air Temple Island. Tenzin's children loved me. At least I thought they would. Except for Jinora, the eldest sibling, his kids were wild like a hurricane. They were interested in the acrobatics like me and I was looking forward to train along with them.

"You're finally here, come on I'll show you my newest trick and..." Meelo said impatiently pulling my arm before Ikki interrupted him "No, she will watch my perfected backflip first!"

"Now, now, kids. Ease up, Korra just arrived." Pema had a calm but bugged voice and I could see how stressful the holidays must've been.

"Auntie Pema! Good to see you. How's your belly?" I pointed at the big bulge she hold with her hands.

"I fear he'll be as energetic as his siblings. At least school starts tomorrow." she sighed. I couldn't believe the old geezer had enough power to grant her a fourth child but maybe I just didn't want to imagine it any further.

* * *

><p>After Jinora showed me my room, which had a really great view of Republic City, Pema called us for dinner. Luckily I arrived late enough to skip the meditation and could eat immediately. The food was good, aunt Pema had pretty decent cooking skills and I wondered if I could learn a bit from her. When we finished eating, Jinora showed me around the island and took me to the doghouse. Naga needed some vaccination first and would follow here a few days later. When the clock hit 10 pm we headed back to the dorm. Only Jinora and I lived inside this building, Ikki and Meelo slept still in the main house with their parents. I bid good night and entered my room.<p>

Sitting on the window sill my thoughts revolved around the next day. Transferring midterm was never an easy task. Not that I transferred before but I knew where my problems would be. Republic City had numerous students from all over the world. And my school especially had the elite of all students in town. Avatar Aang High was _the _school for hyper intelligent people. As a girl with average grades I would be confronted with geniuses, who I can't understand at all, 'cause they might have the craziest dialect ever. The only reason I entered this school was because it was the only one which provides training for all sports I wished to attend. That's par for the course from a school named after the amazing Avatar Aang. He was the master of all four elements, a sporting ace like no other before. He beat all national champions in each country in their own traditional sport and was founder of the city and brought peace and gave birth to Tenzin and well, he was a hero. As a result the school had to teach all the four elemental traditions. Unfortunately for me they didn't separate the sport junkies and the Einsteins. I'd get thrown into a class with smartasses and dump beef-cakes. _Great._ As I thought about my worst decision ever and prayed to the moon for mercy my lids went heavy and I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning didn't went as smooth as I had wished. My back hurt really bad. 'No wonder, I had slept 3 hours sitting on a window sill' I thought to myself while I hurried to the main house. After ten minutes or so of meditation we had breakfast and Tenzin left early for work. Pema took Ikki and Meelo with her to the elementary school and kindergarten when she had dropped Jinora and I at the train station.<p>

"I can lead you to AA High today, it's on my way to school anyway." Jinora offered with a smile.

"That's great, thanks!" I nodded in appreciation as we entered the metro.

We arrived 20 minutes early. I waved at my host-sister as she left, hurrying to get to her school in time too.

'Avatar Aang High School' it read on the sign of the marble statue. The statue was an image of Aang, who had raised his arms, fire in his palm, water circling around his legs and arms, a stone floating above his other hand and indications of a tornado below him. It looked like he was bending the elements. Lost in thoughts I didn't realize that a woman had stepped beside me.

"A formidable work of art, isn't it?"

Trying to conceal how shocked I was by the sudden voice I nodded stiff. "Yeah... Very... Metaphoric."

A gentle smile appeared on her face as she turned towards me. She was a middle-aged woman with grey hair and wore a lot of metal like jewelry.

"You must be Korra, the transfer student, right?" I nodded again surprised that she knew my name. "I'm glad you're so early. My name is Mrs. Bei Fong and I'm teaching physics and art here at AA High. Please follow me, we will get your school uniform and timetable from the office."

I did as I was told and entered the enormous building that didn't look like a school but a government building.

* * *

><p>Mrs. Bei Fong handed me my uniform and timetable and ordered me to get changed. When I left the bathroom a guy around my age stood beside her laughing nervously.<p>

The teacher spotted me and began to introduce us. "Korra, this is Bolin. He is in your class and will show you around until the bell rings. Bolin, this is the new transfer student from the southern water nation, Korra. Please help her to navigate through our school, I'll have to excuse myself now. If you need any further help, don't hesitate to ask him. Bolin. Korra." With a nod she turned around walking to wherever she was needed.

"Hey, I'm Bolin." He said with a grin.

I knew that much already but I didn't want to have a bad start and decided to play along. "Hi, Bolin. My name's Korra. Thanks for helping me. This place is huge."

"Yeah it is. Wanna see what else is huge?"

_That _caught me off guard. Did he really mean what I thought he meant? I wish I would've seen a change in his expression but his grin stayed and he continued to lift his eyebrows up and down. _Great._

Lifting up an eyebrow myself I turned around to find the classroom on my own. "Okay, thanks but I'll be alright by myself!"

Hopefully I wouldn't end up sitting next to him. I walked straight down the hall when he pulled me back.

"Wa-Wait, Korra! I'm sorry, I meant my muscles! I swear, my muscles! The ones in my arm, you know!"

It didn't sound as impudent as my first guess but it wasn't any less weird. Did he really think that would impress anyone? Still an eyebrow uplifted I watched him closely and wiped his hand off my shoulder. He smiled helplessly knowing he had failed to start a good conversation.

"Sorry, really. I messed up, right?" He sighed.

Now he looked like a beaten puppy. Somehow I got the feeling that I was the evil one. "You failed in making a good first impression but I guess there's room enough to make up for it. Let's start with showing me our classroom, the bell should ring soon." I suggested and he nodded in relief.

On our way he talked about the importance of tasting the famous Avatar-melonpan and named all teacher I should avoid to get in trouble with. When we reached the classroom I got the feeling that he wasn't as bad as I had thought and was secretly hoping he could sit next to me. He was kind of fun actually. But my hopes were in vain. When all students had seated themselves I saw three unused chairs and they stood nowhere near Bolin.

"Let me introduce you our new transfer student from the south. She'll be part of this class and I expect you to bid her welcome."

The homeroom teacher Mr. Bei Fong made me wait in front until all students arrived and were paying attention. Bolin had already told me about him and settled my curiosity about the name. Mr. and Mrs. Bei Fong were indeed a couple and they both shared the hobby of arts and metal jewelry.

"Tell us who you are, girl." He ended his speech.

I cleared my throat, "Good morning everyone. My name is Korra and I'm from the southern water kingdom. I'm here to improve my skills in the traditional sports and I aim for the title of the new Avatar."

I hadn't finished my sentence yet, when the class started to murmur. Had I taken it a step too far? I could only see Bolin's chin drop on his desk in surprise and feel the stares of everyone.

Trying to calm down the class Mr. Bei Fong pointed to my assigned seat and rose his voice. "I know it was a provocative introduction and many of you can't wait to show their skill on the sports ground and compete with her but you have to wait after school. Now let's talk about..."

I sat down and breathed out. Why did these people flip out so much? Was it weird to aim for the title? I thought everyone who entered this school, except the geniuses, aimed for it. I turned my head around and returned every glare. I didn't mind competing with them but I hoped they would stop trying to stare me to death. I felt my facial expression changing into a nerved frown.

"You must be either very talented or stupid." Someone said beside me. "Because the school doesn't accept students who lack both, talent and intellect, I assume you are a natural."

An amused smile greeted me when I located the source of the melodic voice. Stunning green eyes, framed with long eyelashes looked over a pair of glasses and captured my gaze.


End file.
